Chrollo Lucilfer/Image Gallery
|-|Appearance= Chrollo Lucilfer 2011.png|Chrollo Lucilfer's Full body appearance Genei kuro.jpg|Chrollo Lucilfer's Anime design Chrollo Design 2.jpg|Chrollo 2011 anime design 2 Chrollo Lucilfer 2011 Design 2.jpg|Chrollo wearing a suit. Chrollo Portrait.jpg|Close-up on Chrollo Chrollo lucifer Portrait.png|Another close-up on Chrollo, during the Chimera Ant arc |-|2011 Anime= Silhouette of the Phantom Troupe 2011.JPG|The Phantom Troupe Young Chrollo anime.jpg|Chrollo as a child HxH 57 Ryodan Chrollo.jpg|Chrollo during creating the Troupe ChrolloSilvaFB3.png|Chrollo fighting Silva in the past Ep041.jpg|Chrollo's initial appearance 43 - Chrollo talking to Uvogin.png|Chrollo tells Uvogin about the story of Judas Machi talk to Chrollo.jpg|Chrollo talking with Machi and Pakunoda 49 - Chrollo takes interest in Neon's ability.png|Chrollo taking interest in Neon's ability Neon Talk to Chrollo.jpg|Chrollo talking with Neon Neon and Chrollo.png|Neon looking at Chrollo Chrollo observing Neon's fortune telling.png|Chrollo observing Neon's ability Chrollo cries after reading his prophecy.png|Chrollo cries after reading his prophecy Chrollo catches Neon.jpg|Chrollo holding Neon Chrollo orchestrating Requiem for Uvogin.png|Chrollo during the requiem Requiem 2011.png|Chrollo directing the requiem of death Chrollo mafia.png|Chrollo preparing to face the Zoldycks Silva Zeno Chrollo.png|Chrollo vs. Silva and Zeno Zoldyck The Zoldycks versus Chrollo.png|Zoldycks vs Chrollo Silva vs Chrollo.jpg|Silva punching Chrollo Chrollo Ben Knife.png|Chrollo with a Ben's Knife Chrollo Fight Ready.png|Chrollo activates his Nen Thievesbookkuroro.jpg|Chrollo with his Bandit's Book Chrollo- fun fun.jpg|Chrollo using Fun Fun Cloth ZenoVsChrollo.png|Chrollo vs. Zeno Chrollo vs Zoldyck.jpg|Chrollo after battle with Zoldycks 53 - Zeno and Chrollo after their fight.png|Chrollo and Zeno talking after their battle Chrollo's fake death.png|Chrollo's "dead body" Chrollo's Plan.png|Chrollo's Plan Chrollo Lovely Ghostwriter.png|Chrollo using Neon's "Lovely Ghostwriter" ability ScreenShot016.jpg|Phantom Troupe and their predictions Chrollo foretelling Nobunaga's fortune.png|Chrollo foretelling Nobunaga's fortune Episode 55.jpg|Chrollo with the prediction regarding the Spider's fate. Phantom Troupe - Ep 56.jpg|The Phantom Troupe moves out Chrollo Machi Shizuku.png|Chrollo, Machi and Shizuku encounter Gon and Kurapika Gonkilluaphantom.jpg|Phantom Troupe confronting Gon and Killua Gon and Killua captured by the Phantom Troupe.png|Chrollo waiting with Shizuku & Machi Kurapika receptionist.png|Chrollo is captured by Kurapika Kurapika captured Chrollo.jpg|Kurapika calls the Phantom Troupe 58 - Chrollo chained.png|Chrollo is chained by Kurapika Kurapika states Pakunoda's conditions.png|Kurapika states Pakunoda's conditions Chrollo and Pakunoda.png|Pakunoda frees Chrollo Hisoka fights Chrollo.jpg|Hisoka wants to fight with Chrollo ChrolloEast.png|Chrollo heading to the east Chrollo awaits.png|Chrollo sitting in front of a console Chrollo lucifer greed island 2.png|Chrollo is waiting for an exorcist Huncylopedia - Chrollo.png|Chrollo in Huncyclopedia 765750posteryorkshin.png|Chrollo Lucilfer and the other Phantom Troupe members in a promotional picture for Yorknew City and the Heavens Arena arc The Phantom Troupe-5.jpg|Chrollo on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe-3.jpg|Phantom Troupe promotional poster 2 Phantom Troupe 2011.png|Phantom Troupe promotional poster 3 |-|1999 Anime= Chrollo Lucilfer (Official Appearances).png|Chrollo's appearance Chrollo-Lucilfer-300x300.jpg|A close up on Chrollo The spiders reunited.png|The Phantom Troupe is reunited Chrollo receive a call from Uvogin and the other Phantom Troup.png|Chrollo receive a call from Uvogin and the other Phantom Troupe Chrollo-7.png|Chrollo is waiting in their headquarters Chrollo and his bodyguards.png|Chrollo and his "bodyguards" Hxh5962.png|Chrollo cries after reading his prophecy Episode 60.png|Knocking out Neon with a clean and almost undetectable hit Kuroro11.jpg|Chrollo's Indoor Fish Episode 61.png|Chrollo with his Indoor Fish looking out over Yorknew City Chrollo making a requiem for Uvo.jpg|Chrollo making a requiem for Uvo Chrollo's requiem.jpg|Chrollo performing his requiem Zoldyck's vs Chrollo.png|Chrollo facing the Zoldycks Chrollo dodges Silva's attack.jpg|Chrollo dodges Silva's attack Silva punches Chrollo.jpg|Silva punches Chrollo Benz-Knife.jpg|Chrollo holding a Ben's knife Wounded Chrollo.jpg|A wounded Chrollo Chrollo using Nen.jpg|Fighting with Nen Chrollo with Nen.jpg|Chrollo about to summon his book Chrollo conjuring the Bandit's secret.png|Chrollo conjuring the Bandit's Secret Chrollo funfun cloak.PNG|Chrollo using Fun Fun Cloth Chrollo defends himself.png|Chrollo defends himself from Zeno's attacks Zeno-vs-chrollo.jpg|Chrollo vs Zeno Zeno punching Chrollo.jpg|Zeno punching Chrollo Episode 62.png|Chrollo and Zeno emerging from rubble Chrollo after the battle with the Zoldycks.png|After fighting the Zoldycks Kuroro Lucifer.jpg|Chrollo emerging from the debris Chrollo removes the bandage.png|Chrollo removes his bandage Phantom Troupe celebration.png|The Phantom Troupe celebrates Episode 63.png|the Phantom Troupe gathers Chrollo-prophecy.jpg|Chrollo using Lovely Ghostwriter Kuroro teleport.png|Chrollo teleporting back Nobunaga Episode 65.png|Chrollo and Shizuku chasing pursuers Kuroro captured.png|Chrollo captured by Kurapika Episode 68.png|Chrollo being beaten by Kurapika Episode 69.png|Pakunoda being exchanged for Chrollo Lucilfer Hisoka chrollo.png|Chrollo face to face with Hisoka Opening-ova 1.png|Chrollo sets to the east Chrollo 2.png|Chrollo awaits for an exorcist Chrollo awaits-3.png|Hisoka arrives |-|Manga= Young Chrollo.png|A young Chrollo 106 - Chrollo full body appearance.png|Chrollo's full body appearance 110 - Chrollo's back view.png|Chrollo's back view 71 - Chrollo Introduction.png|Chrollo's introduction 95 - Chrollo in his disguise.png|Chrollo in his disguise 96 - Chrollo cries.png|Chrollo cries for Uvogin 96 - Chrollo strikes Neon.png|Chrollo strikes Neon 96 - Chrollo vs Assassin.png|Chrollo versus an assassin 98 - Chrollo vs Zeno and Silva Zoldyck.png|The Zoldycks versus Chrollo Lucilfer 11 06 Zoldycks vs Lucilfer.jpg|Chrollo against Zeno and Silva Chrollo's Skill Hunter 2.jpg|Chrollo's Nen ability, Skill Hunter 99 - Chrollo's Fun Fun Cloth.png|Chrollo's Fun Fun Cloth 99 - Zeno vs Chrollo.png|Chrollo cornered by Zeno 101 - Chrollo's corpse.png|Chrollo's "corpse" Phantom Troupe celebrating.png|Chrollo Lucilfer celebrates with the other Phantom Troupe members 106 - Chrollo admonishes Nobunaga.png|Chrollo admonishes Nobunaga 110 - The Spiders move out.png|The Spiders move out 111 - Chrollo, Machi and Shizuku confront their pursuers.png|Chrollo, Machi, and Shizuku confront their pursuers Chrollo_east.jpg|Chrollo sets to the east Chrollo_and_a_Greed_Island_console.jpg|Chrollo awaits Phantom Troupe arm wrestling.png|Chrollo Lucilfer ranks 7th in arm wrestling |-|Chapter Covers= 8.png 10 10 01.jpg Chapter 097.png|Chrollo with an Indoor Fish 3 Septembre 14.jpg Chapter 104.png 4 Septembre Part 13.jpg Chapter 116.png 4_Septembre_Part_16.jpg 4_Septembre_Part_18.jpg 6 Septembre Part 4.jpg Reunion.jpg|Chrollo reads a manga |-|Volume Covers= Volume8cover.jpg|Chrollo and Kurapika in the cover of Volume 8 Volume9cover.jpg|Chrollo in the cover of Volume 9 Volume10cover.jpg|Chrollo in the cover of Volume 10 Volume11cover.jpg|Chrollo in the cover of Volume 11 Volume12cover.jpg|Chrollo and the Phantom Troupe members in the Cover of Volume 12 Hx H Treasure4 000.jpg|Chrollo Lucilfer in Sôshû-hen - Treasure Volume 4 |-|Openings & Endings= 2011 chrollo lucilfer.png|Chrollo in the second opening Opening-ova_1.png|Chrollo on the first OVA opening Pale Ale Ending-ova 1.png|Chrollo on the first OVA ending Carry On |-|Movie= Young Phantom Troupe.png|Young Chrollo Lucilfer and the Phantom Troupe prior to the Kurta Clan massacre. Movie poster 2.jpg|Chrollo on the second promotional poster for Hunter × Hunter: Phantom Rouge Notext.jpg|A textless version of the second poster Hxh movie poster 3 small.png|The third promotional poster for the Phantom Rouge ScanfromJUMP.jpg|Togashi's artwork for the film Huncyclopedia Special Phantom Rouge.png|Huncyclopedia special: Phantom Rouge Phantom Rouge - Chrollo Ending.png|Chrollo in the ending credits of Hunter × Hunter: Phantom Rouge |-|Merchandise= ChrolloMBH.jpg ChrolloCP.jpg RFChrollo.jpg PCChrollo.jpg Vol 5 ChrolloDX.jpg CGD2-89183.jpg |-|Other Media= The Phantom Troupe-5.jpg|Chrollo on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe 2011.png|Chrollo on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Hunterxhunter-2011-ryodan-arc.png|Chrollo and the Phantom Troupe for a promotional poster for the Yorknew City arc Yorkshin City arc.jpg|Chrollo and the Phantom Troupe for a promotional poster for the Yorknew City arc Chrollo and machi character songs 2011.jpg|Chrollo and Machi character songs 12011538xc_converted.png|Chrollo with the troupe members Kuroro card 1.jpg|Chrollo Card 1 Kuroro card 2.jpg|Card 2 Kuroro card 3.jpg|Card 3 Kuroro card 4.jpg|Card 4 Kuroro card 5.jpg|Card 5 Kuroro card 6.jpg|Card 6 Kuroro card 7.jpg|Card 7 Kuroro card 8.jpg|Card 8 Kuroro card 9.jpg|Card 9 Kuroro card 10.jpg|Card 10 Kuroro card 11.jpg|Card 11 Kuroro card 12.jpg|Card 12 Kuroro card 13.jpg|Card 13 Kuroro card 14.jpg|Card 14 Kuroro card 15.jpg|Card 15 Kuroro card 16.jpg|Card 16 chrollo1.jpg|Card 17 chrollo2.jpg|Card 18 chrollo3.jpg|Card 19 chrollo4.jpg|Card 20 chrollo5.jpg|Card 21 chrollo6.jpg|Card 22 chrollo7.jpg|Card 23 chrollo8.jpg|Card 24 chrollo9.jpg|Card 25 chrollo10.jpg|Card 26 12 xChrollo03.jpg 07 xChrollo07.jpg 50 xChrollo22.jpg 51 xChrollo23.jpg 74 aChrollo.jpg 81 xChrollo27.jpg 04 xChrollo30.jpg 89 Chrollo.jpg 81 xChrollo.jpg 82 xChrollo.jpg 12011538_362_.png|Chrollo with his knife 12011538_327_.png 12011538_13_.png 12011538_228_.png 12011538_204_.png 12011538_144_.png 12011538_131_.png 12011538_178_.png|Chrollo Automn Style From HxH Battle Collection 12011538_196_.png|Chrollo Halloween Style From HxH Battle Collection 12011538_88_.png 12011538_222_.png 12011538_61_.png 12011538df_13_converted.png 12011538(481).png|Chrollo with his knife as chibi From HxH Battle Collection 12011538(74).png|Chrollo Chibi From HxH Battle Collection 12011538(460).png|Chrollo Chibi From HxH Battle Collection 12011538(16).png|Chrollo Chibi From HxH Battle Collection 12011538(9).png|Chrollo Chibi From HxH Battle Collection 12011538(464).png|Chrollo Chibi From HxH Battle Collection 12011538(277).png|Chrollo Automn Style Chibi From HxH Battle Collection 12011538_23_.png|Chrollo Halloween Style Chibi From HxH Battle Collection 12011538(54).png|Chrollo Chibi From HxH Battle Collection 12011538(504).png|Chrollo Chibi From HxH Battle Collection 12011538_33_.png|Chrollo Chibi From HxH Battle Collection 12011538(498).png|Chrollo Chibi From HxH Battle Collection 12011538(323).png|Chrollo Chibi From HxH Battle Collection Chrollo Chibi From HxH Battle Collection.png|Chrollo Chibi From HxH Battle Collection 00001517.jpg 00001517 (1).jpg 00001517 (2).jpg 00001526.jpg 00001526 (1).jpg 00001547.jpg 12011538(62).jpg 00001575.jpg 00001575 (1).jpg 12011538(283).jpeg 00001585.jpg 12011538(1).gif 12011538(180).png 12011538(162).png Category:Image Gallery